Clever Love
by GatoCurioso
Summary: Regina necesita encontrar pronto a alguien de su nivel con quien casarse o no podrá acceder al trono, aunque es su legítimo derecho. Sabe que no puede hacerlo con Robin, el Rey de los ladrones, por muy nobiliario que suene su título, así que decide hacerlo con alguien a quien pueda manejar, alguien que esté en su misma posición, alguien a quien no le importe su affair. [SwanQueen]
1. Regina Rulz!

Buenas tardes a todos los que me lean. En primer lugar diré, gracias.

Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia, a pesar de que no sea una conocida escritora de SwanQueen.

Ahora, iré un poco con las aclaraciones. Claramente, no es una historia que se ciñe a Once Upon a Time, y haré fuertes cambios en la trama, especialmente en el tiempo en que coexisten unos personajes con otros, porque sabemos que algunas historias tienen muchos años de diferencia. Trataré de mantener la personalidad, dentro de lo posible, y las relaciones de sangre entre los personajes. Todo se irá aclarando a medida que el fic avance, o al menos eso espero yo.

DISCLAIMER: Once Upon a Time no me pertenece, usó los personajes y la historia con fines meramente recreativos.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Regina _Rulz!_**

Cora se había tomado muchas molestias durante su vida como para que ahora un simple matrimonio le impidiera alcanzar su objetivo. Sabía que no podía manipular tan fácilmente a Regina, mucho menos simplemente obligarla, su hija ya distaba mucho de esa niñita que se jactaba de ser rebelde, pero que en el fondo moría de miedo de su madre y temblaba ante de la idea de que ella se enterara lo que hacía, ¡qué tontería!, como si una hoja del castillo se moviera sin que la Reina lo supiera.

Debía admitir que de eso hacía mucho tiempo y que ahora Regina se había transformado maravillosamente en todo lo que ella hubiera deseado, de hecho, había superado sus expectativas; tenía los modales y las maneras de la más refinada de las doncellas y al mismo tiempo inspiraba autoridad, e incluso cierto temor a todos los que habitaban el castillo, desde simples sirvientes hasta los demás nobles.

Había moldeado a Regina tal y como lo había deseado y ahora se le salía de las manos, pero no podía llevarse todo el crédito, había sido un trabajo en conjunto con Rumpelstiltskin e incluso con aquél tonto, el hijo del Conde del Norte, Daniel, que hizo el favor de morirse al caerse en una carrera de caballos. Eso, junto con la magia negra, habían convertido a Regina en la mujer fuerte y decidida que era hoy, además, ¡habrase visto!, la futura heredera al trono del reino casándose con un muchachito que ni siquiera heredaría el título de Conde al no ser el hijo primogénito, ¡nunca!, Regina debía buscar a alguien de su nivel, algún Rey o príncipe heredero por lo menos, de ninguna forma ella había trabajado tanto, llevando a Henry, Regina y a ella misma al trono, para luego arrastrar algún tonto a que disfrutara de los privilegios de la realeza.

Claro que eso era algo de lo que Regina nunca se debía enterar, aún tenía alguna clase de escrúpulos de lo más molestos, de manera que nunca aprobaría que se hubiera deshecho, uno por uno, de los hermanos de Henry que estaban primero en la línea de sucesión, su familia era la quinta, y de ninguna manera esos cuatro miserables sin aspiraciones le dejarían sin la corona. Había sido un trabajo impecable, muertes naturales o accidentes, incluso la mayoría pensaba que la realeza en pleno sufría de alguna enfermedad del corazón hereditaria, ya que varios habían muerto de un aparente ataque al corazón, el último de ellos había sido el Rey Xavier, su suegro y abuelo de Regina, ése había sido el más difícil, incluso había llegado a tenerle aprecio, pero ya estaba cansada de seguir sus órdenes, así que solo le arrancó el corazón y lo aplastó hasta convertirlo en polvo, nadie sospecharía nunca de indefensa princesa Cora, la más dulce y amable de las damas de la corte.

Todo fue muy sencillo después de la muerte del Rey Xavier, Henry y ella habían ascendido al trono como Rey y Reina, claro que él no era precisamente apto para el cargo, así que ella se habían desempeñado como la máxima autoridad, quien verdaderamente regia aunque Henry llevara la corona, y todo había ido perfectamente, hasta su muerte. Ahora Regina ascendería el trono como Reina regente, y ella, que no era más que la Reina consorte, pasaría a ocupar el cargo de Reina madre, lo cual no suponía ningún problema en realidad, excepto por aquella tonta ley que había estado durante siglos en su legislación:

"_El heredero al trono debe estar casado ante la ley para ascender al trono, o hacerlo durante los seis meses posteriores a su coronación"._

Así que tanto ella como Regina debían iniciar cuanto antes la búsqueda de un prometido; estaba segura que su hija tenía muy claro que no podía casarse con el Rey de los ladrones, porque aunque sonase bien, lo suyo no era ni de cerca un título nobiliario. Debía admitir que había sido un error descuidar a Regina los últimos años al estar tan inmersa en la política y los asuntos del reino, le había parecido un capricho digno de una princesa enredarse con un tipo de la calaña de Robin Hood, le había parecido perfectamente permisible, quizás, porque Regina ya tenía asegurada la corona, pero ahora lo veía claramente como un error garrafal, pues su hija se había encaprichado con él, estaba enamorada, decía, así que debía jugar adecuadamente sus cartas y poner el juego a su favor, bien sabía que el amor era debilidad, y el Rey de los ladrones sería la debilidad que usara contra Regina, de una manera sutil, claro está, después de todo, Regina ahora era la Reina.

―¿Madre? ―escuchó finalmente la voz de su hija quien estaba frente a ella y parecía preocupada―. Estabas absolutamente abstraída. ¡Me has dejado hablando sola! ¿Es que no me quieres ayudar? ―reclamó desesperada Regina.

―Regina, cariño, claro que te voy a ayudar, es solo que la situación es algo complicada. Me he quedado pensando en todo esto intentando hallar una solución ―respondió abnegadamente―. ¿Tienes claro que no puedes casarte con el Rey de los ladrones, verdad? ―dijo, intentando matizar su mordacidad.

―Se llama Robin, madre. Y claro que lo sé, en particular porque lo más probable es que el día de nuestra boda lo capturen, no solo la guardia real de nuestro reino, sino quién sabe de cuántos reinos más ―sonrió para sus adentros, jamás aceptaría al ladronzuelo de caminos en su familia.

―¿No pensarás entonces renunciar a la corona para escapar con él, Regina? ¿O sí? ―había querido sonar realmente alarmada y lo había logrado; Regina estaba demasiado seducida por el poder como para hacer eso, además, claro que no estaba enamorada de ese perdedor, solo creía estarlo y Cora no pensaba sacarla de su error.

―No, no. Dije que amo a Robin, pero él no quiere que renuncie a mi vida por él, y yo tampoco quiero hacerlo. Podemos seguir juntos, como hasta ahora, prácticamente nadie lo sabe y las cosas siempre han ido realmente bien así. Yo quisiera cambiar la ley, no casarme ―suspiró Regina, dejando ver que aún había en ella una inocencia infantil que creía que sus problemas se arreglaban con chasquear los dedos.

―Sabes que eso no es posible, Regina ―habló con fingido pesar―. Pero sé astuta, querida, cumple la ley y cásate, cásate con alguien a quien puedas manejar, a quien no le importe lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con tu… Con Robert ―agregó con una gran sonrisa.

―Robin, madre ―corrigió con voz cansada Regina―. Pero tienes razón, madre. Alguien a quien pueda manejar, alguien que esté en la misma situación que yo, y creo que sé quién es exactamente esa persona ―finalizó con una sonrisa triunfal Regina.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

_Affair: Es una relación sexual o una amistad romántica o apego apasionado entre dos personas._

_Rulz: Es un término urbano que viene de la palabra rules, y tiene como significado 'manda'._

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado la historia. Que me apoyen, y me acompañen en los siguientes capítulos, ¡y que dejen muchos reviews!

Saludos,

De entre los gatos, el más curioso.


	2. La princesa

Oh, Dios... Casi siento que tendré que dar cátedra antes de que puedan empezar a leer el capítulo.

En primer lugar diré: Sí, Regina es caprichosa, interesada y ambiciosa, entre muchos otros defectos, estoy segura. El más sobresaliente de todos sería que es manipuladora. Y antes de que me linchen, me encanta Regina y me siento muy identificada con ella *cof*perosecretamenteestoyenamoradadeEmma*cof¨*. Vale quizás no es precisamente un secreto.

Continuando, Regina en este fic es muy joven, ha perdido a Daniel, sí, y le ha dolido y le ha afectado, pero no vio a su madre matándole frente a ella por su causa. Se ha dejado seducir por la magia negra en medio del dolor, y Cora le ha alentado a ello, para que Regina se convirtiera en lo que ella quería. Pero definitivamente no pueden compararla con la Regina de OUAT, en primer lugar porque en la serie, Regina tiene fácilmente unos 65 años vividos, su vida ha sido más difícil, ha envenenado constantemente su corazón contra Snow White, y luego desde el inicio de la serie ha tenido un desarrollo de su personaje, en busca de su redención a través del amor de Henry, que aquí ni siquiera existe. Le he quitado un montón de cruces, de años y de evolución. Así que si hacen un poco de memoria con respecto a los primeros capítulos, la alcaldesa era de hecho voluntariosa, manipuladora, ambiciosa y claro, muy vengativa.

Ahora, les dejaré descansar un poco, para que lean el capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – La Princesa**

―¿Y quién es esa persona, si se puede saber? ―preguntó Cora con desconfianza―. Cariño, tienes 23 años, ¿Eres consciente que has dejado pasar demasiado tiempo? Los mejores partidos ya están tomados ―añadió con obviedad, pues no creía en la capacidad de Regina de encontrar lo que necesitaba.

―Descuida, madre. Te encantará ―respondió antes de desaparecer en medio de una nube de humo violácea.

[+]

―Aún tengo 22 ―resopló Regina mientras se adentraba en el establo frente al que había aparecido. Tuvo que caminar muy poco antes de encontrar a una joven, que llena de energía cepillaba un caballo. La observo a la distancia mientras la chica buscaba la silla del caballo y luego la acomodaba con precisión.

Debía admitir que era muy guapa, tal y como se perfilaba que sería desde niña. Tenía unos increíbles ojos verdes y su piel blanca contrastaba muy bien con ellos.

―Y pensar que la última vez que te vi junto a un caballo, me juraste que nunca más montarías ―soltó Regina sarcásticamente.

―¡Regina! ―gritó la joven con emoción mientras corría abrazarle. Regina abrió sus brazos y le recibió con una gran sonrisa. Le encantaba que siempre la recibiera con tanto cariño, y siendo sincera, ella también adoraba a esa chiquilla. Pero la verdad es que la princesa que una vez había salvado de un caballo fuera de control, ya no era, de ninguna manera, una niña, era de hecho, la mujer más guapa que había tenido enfrente ―. Y según recuerdo tú me aconsejaste que cuanto antes volviera a montar, más rápido perdería el miedo ―la altivez llenaba el tono de la princesa, y Regina estuvo segura que si alguna vez se enfrentaran, debido a lo fuerte de sus carácteres, la guerra iría hasta las últimas consecuencias; felizmente las dos se llevaban muy bien.

―Y tomaste mi consejo, lo cual me alegra mucho ―continuó con mucha más suavidad la morena―. ¿Así que puedes explicarme porque parece que huyes de tu propio castillo, princesa? ―la mueca de la chica se descompuso, mientras Regina intentaba fingir que no sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

―Yo… Bueno… Mis padres… ―la mujer intentaba formar una frase coherente, pero al parecer le estaba resultando muy difícil ― Iba a ver a alguien, pero mis padres no pueden saberlo. Nunca lo aprobarían ―respondió finalmente.

―¿Quién podría ser tan malo que tus padres no lo aprobarían? Creo que puedo decir con conocimiento de causa que tus padres son muy considerados comparados con mi madre ―la más joven sonrió y asintió pues Cora le causaba cierto temor, aunque odiaría admitirlo en voz alta―. ¿Es pobre? ¿Algún campesino? ¿Pastor? ¿Pirata? ¡Oh Dios! ¿Es una mujer? ―Regina soltó la retahíla de preguntas con una cierta diversión que no pudo ocultar, pero la chica ni siquiera lo notó.

―Cualquiera de esas opciones sería tan sencilla ―suspiró con cierta tristeza―. Bueno, quizás un pirata les escandalizaría un poco, más si le falta una mano o algo así, pero eventualmente lo aceptarían ―Regina estaba maravillada con la inocencia que demostraba la muchacha al hablar―. Es algo peor.

―¿Peor? ―Regina quiso parecer confundida, y lo logró, no entendía que veía una princesa como ella en aquel tipo, tenía esa cara de tonto, de aburrido, seguro que la había embaucado con un falso idealismo que ella le había comprado.

―Es… El príncipe Oscuro. El hijo de Rumpelstiltskin ―confesó finalmente la rubia.

―Baelfire ―agregó con conocimiento de causa Regina. Baelfire, era muy viejo para Emma, según su criterio. Además, se llenaba la boca diciendo que no aprobaba la magia negra de su padre, pero seguía viviendo en su castillo, bajo su protección y con todas las comodidades. Pero lo primero eran sus intereses, así que no persuadiría a la rubia de que le dejara, no cuando esa era la carta que usaría a su favor.

―Emma, ¿no crees que él es algo viejo para ti, cariño? ―la pregunta salió de su boca antes de poder detenerla ― Bueno, y estoy segura que tus padres pueden ser muy comprensivos, y crean que el amor puede vencer cualquier barrera, pero emparentar con Rumpelstiltskin puede hacerlos dudar ―eso seguro, con todo el daño que le había hecho al reino con sus tratos, no querrían ni oírlo mencionar.

―Pero Bae no tiene nada que ver con él ―la contestación enérgica de Emma le dejo claro que estaría dispuesta a ir muy lejos por ese amor ―. Es obvio que no tiene la culpa de que su padre se haya enceguecido con el poder. Además, sólo tiene 32 años, no es un viejo ―terminó Emma ligeramente indignada. Regina estuvo a punto de decirle que incluso le parecía viejo para ella misma, pero tuvo que morderse la lengua al recordar que Robin rondaba los 35.

―Veo que tienes un montón de problemas ―decidió continuar con el plan―. Y yo que he venido a verte porque pensaba llenarte con los míos ―agregó con fingido pesar.

―Oh no, Regina. Si tú me necesitas sabes que siempre estaré para ti ―contestó con total resolución la rubia ―. ¿Te debo la vida después de todo, no? ―le sonrió luminosamente y la morena estuvo segura que eso, definitivamente, era lo mejor que había hecho en toda su vida, salvar a Emma.

―Aunque… ―arrastró las palabras con cierta inseguridad, pues de pronto se sentía mal de pretender usar a Emma de esa forma― Quizás mi problema sea la solución del tuyo.

―¿Realmente? ―los ojos verdes de Emma demostraban una gran ilusión y entonces la morena tuvo que convencerse que en realidad el trato las beneficiaría a las dos.

―Bueno, las leyes exigen que me case dentro de los próximos seis meses para conservar el trono ―la mueca de la rubia demostraba cierta molestia, y conociéndola, daba por sentado que le parecería la ley más tonta de la que había escuchado nunca ―, y yo realmente no quiero casarme en este momento ―Emma asintió entendiendo perfectamente a la morena―. Y he pensado, justo ahora ―mentira― que me has hablado de tu relación con el príncipe Oscuro, que quizás, si tú y yo nos casáramos, se solucionarían nuestros problemas; yo continuaría siendo reina, al igual que pasarías a serlo tú, y tú podrías verte con el hijo de Rumpel libremente ―finalizó Regina con cierta molestia en el estómago al pensar en Emma besando a Baelfire, pero ya se ocuparía de abrirle los ojos en un futuro. De ninguna manera permitiría que aquel pervertido se aprovechara de su Emma, que no pasaba de los 17 años.

―¡Regina, eres un genio! ―gritó con emoción la princesa mientras volvía abrazarla y besaba su mejilla ―. Claro que acepto casarme contigo ―bromeó como si la propuesta hubiese sido real, y Regina sonrío, feliz, mientras enredaba sus dedos en los rizos de Emma; siempre le habían encantado.

* * *

Tendrán que ponerse en la tarea de hacer el mismo ejercicio con Emma. Ella es una princesa, seguramente muy consentida y no está muy acostumbrada a buscar engaños en los demás (a diferencia de Emma Swan). No ha pasado por el sistema de adopción, que en OUAT tanto la ha marcado, y siempre ha tenido a sus padres con ella, es una joven feliz, dentro de lo posible, y aunque eventualmente veremos su típica personalidad, tengan siempre en cuenta la diferencia de sus historias con las de sus contrapartes a la hora de comparar.

Agradecimientos especiales a quien ha estado insistiendo en que escribiera pronto el capítulo, fanfictioner sq. Y claro, a helena4love, venus1485, vodkas y CarlaMills por darle una oportunidad a mi historia y además, dejarme un review, sino, definitivamente me hubiera desanimado de continuarla.

¿Qué más? Ah, sí ¡comenten!


	3. Little sister

Voy a echarles cátedra otra vez.

Quizás hablar de una Regina pre-maldición no es algo muy exacto. Esta es una Regina, post-muerte de Daniel, sin saber que fue culpa de Snow. Más o menos. Hablaré por mí, pero si muriera mi amor verdadero, sea en un accidente o no, sería un golpe devastador. Tendría que aferrarme a algunas cosas, buenas o malas, y sería algo que me cambiaría por completo. Pero lo que sentía antes de ello, pues, no se iría. Otra cosa muy importante de mi Regina, es que ella no envenena todos los días su corazón contra nadie, ella no odia en específico a nadie, y esa puede ser la diferencia entre Regina y the Evil Queen.

Con respecto a si Emma puede hacer magia o no, más adelante lo sabremos. Hoy les dejo como se toman la noticia los padres.

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – Little sister**

Regina estaba frente al espejo intentado decidir que accesorios llevar. Quería verse perfecta, quería que todo saliera perfecto.

―Querida, me siento orgullosa de ti. Ni siquiera a mí se me hubiese ocurrido algo mejor ―la morena, que daba la espalda a su madre, blanqueó los ojos sabiendo que ella no podría notarlo. Dentro de sí se sentía mal por hacerle eso a Emma, se sentía como si fuese igual a su madre, y no quería serlo, toda la vida había despreciado sus modos.

―Vamos a llegar tarde, madre ―soltó intentando apurarla, mientras la mujer cepillaba su cabello tranquilamente.

―Aún te queda mucho por aprender, Regina ―respondió suavemente―. Lo bueno siempre se hace esperar.

[+]

Después de la muerte de Daniel, Regina siempre había creído que solo amaba sinceramente en este mundo, a su padre y a Emma. A la rubia la quería como una hermanita pequeña, pero sus acciones en este momento no parecían estar guiadas por el amor precisamente. El estómago se le revolvía de solo pensarlo.

Sus ojos se fijaron en Emma, en su mirada inocente, aún llena de un brillo que ella misma había perdido hace años ya. Decidió que la protegería, y esta sería la mejor forma de hacerlo.

―Me preguntaba si la princesa Emma les ha informado el motivo de la cena ―Cora cambió el tema de la mesa con total naturalidad, pero todos los presentes parecían transpuestos. Las mejillas de la princesa se habían teñido de rojo, su hija no sabía dónde poner la mirada, y los padres de la muchacha parecían tener cierto recelo―. Realmente esto me parece fuera de lo tradicional, pero lo que sea con tal de que mi hija sea feliz ―agregó con una falsa sonrisa.

Emma y su madre, la reina, echaron a la mujer la misma mirada de no creerle ni una sola palabra.

Blancanieves no sabía que pensar. Muchas ideas se arremolinaban en su cabeza. En primer lugar estaba Emma, hasta hacía poco su hija no quería saber nada de matrimonios, y ahora parecía feliz lanzándose de cabeza en uno, y con una mujer.

Ése era otro tema que le inquietaba, se sentía mala madre por no haberlo visto venir. Ciertamente Emma prefería más las actividades enérgicas y al aire libre, pero ella misma se comportaba igual cuando era joven.

Dentro de todo, lo único que parecía ir bien en aquel asunto era Regina. Adoraba aquella muchacha desde que había salvado la vida de su hija e incluso se sentía feliz de que se diera una nueva oportunidad después de lo ocurrido con su prometido. Habían muchas habladurías con respecto a la joven, que practicaba magia negra, que lo único que le interesaba era el poder. Personalmente el único cambio que había podido percibir era la tristeza que cubría sus ojos y que parecía también desbordar en sus maneras y en su forma de vestir. Sus ojos reflejaban un profundo dolor y solo cuando miraba a Emma se iba aquella mirada triste, quedando solamente una profunda adoración.

No tenía quejas de Regina, era joven, bonita, con una educación impecable, y reina de sus tierras, ¡Oh pero su madre!, su madre era harina de otro costal. La verdad es que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por ser amable con la reina Cora, porque apenas y la soportaba. Durante su reinado las cosas habían sido tensas, por decir lo menos, el nombre Cora para Blancanieves, era casi sinónimo de dolor de cabeza. Muchas veces les había amenazado con declararles la guerra sino se cumplía con sus pretensiones. La verdad es que la idea de emparentar con Cora no era precisamente atractiva, pero como la mujer había dicho, lo importante era la felicidad de Emma.

―¿Están seguras de esto? ¿Regina? ―preguntó la reina Blancanieves.

―Desde que conocí a Emma se robó mi corazón ―respondió sonriéndole a la mencionada―. En ese momento para mí ella era una niña pequeña― Regina se fijó como se inflaban ligeramente las mejillas de Emma mientras resoplaba―, aunque debo decir que las más adorable que jamás vi ―los reyes asintieron completamente de acuerdo―. Sentí desde el primer momento el deseo de protegerla ante cualquier peligro. Yo estaba con Daniel y pensé que amaba a Emma como a una hermana, la pequeña hermana que jamás tuve. Pero después de todo este tiempo las cosas se han hecho más claras, y estoy segura que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con Emma y protegerla ante todo ―terminó la morena a Blancanieves a los ojos.

Cora sonreía complacida con el discurso, su hija sabía ser muy convincente cuando se lo proponía. Por otro lado Emma estaba conmocionada; si Regina no le hubiese explicado con antelación el plan, habría creído en cada una de las palabras de amor que con tanta soltura la morena le había profesado delante de sus padres.

El rey y la reina sonrieron a Regina.

―Tienes nuestra bendición, si es lo que desea nuestra hija ―habló por fin el rey David.

―Es lo que deseo papá, yo siempre he estado enamorada de Regina ―puntualizó Emma con tanta franqueza que Regina se desencajó. El corazón le latía a toda prisa, pero nadie lo notó, porque todos en la mesa miraban sonrientes a la princesa.

* * *

Lamento la demora, estuve de viaje y luego de pereza. Yo también odio los fics que van así de lento. Y encima vengo y actualizo con un capítulo cortito. Pero intentaré tomar un ritmo más rápido y que las cosas se desarrollen adecuadamente.

Por favor comenten, si alguien todavía está interesado en esta historia, claro.

Un abrazo.


	4. Boda

Sería una gran mentira decir que haré capítulos largos. La mentira más grande del mundo. Eso no se me da. Incluso me toca, después de escribirlos, pensar ¿qué más le agrego? para que no queden pequeñitos.

Pero intentaré actualizar más seguido. Es decir, corto, pero continuo.

Por cierto, continuando con las aclaraciones. Por si alguien no lo ha notado, he modificado el espacio-tiempo de la serie a mi conveniencia.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Capítulo 4 ****― ****Boda**

¿Que Emma siempre había estado enamorada de ella? ¿Podría ser verdad? ¿O acaso la rubia era así de buena mintiendo? Para Regina había sonado como una confesión, una confesión que le había tomado por sorpresa y que la dejaba con sentimientos encontrados.

No. A Emma le brillaban los ojos de amor pensando en el hijo de Rumpel, y el matrimonio era el medio para conseguir un fin.

Tampoco es como si le pudiera preguntar a la joven. Sería muy incómodo.

Quizás estaba estresada porque hacía muchos días que no se veía con Robin. Había salido de viaje con algunos de sus hombres para 'una misión'. No es que lo extrañara, es que le daba estabilidad.

De pronto se sentía ansiosa y nerviosa. Al final si tendría que ir hablar con Emma.

[+]

―Podemos esperar a que cumplas 18 ―le dijo con tranquilidad.

―No, no podemos. Y lo sabes ―la respuesta había sido enérgica, a pesar que la muchacha se veía bastante relajada estando recostada en aquel pastizal―. Aún falta mucho para mi cumpleaños y tú necesitas estar casada en menos de seis meses ―argumentó con los ojos cerrados.

―En realidad es algo menos de cinco meses ―contestó mortificada. ¿Por qué parecía que ella misma quería sabotearse? Entre más pronto salieran del asunto mejor, ¿no? Ella aseguraría el trono y Emma podría estar con su príncipe de pacotilla.

―Pero ya que hablamos del tema, creo que podríamos hacerlo en tu cumpleaños ―Regina abrió los ojos alarmada ¿Emma estaba loca? ¿En dos semanas? Era muy poco tiempo, ¿tanto le urgía?―. En realidad a todos les pareció una gran idea ―la rubia alargó una mano hacia ella y la hizo recostarse también.

―¿Todos? ―preguntó la morena ligeramente incómoda. Su vestido se estropearía en la hierba y que Emma no la soltara todavía era inquietante. Ni hablar de la boda en dos semanas.

―Nuestros padres. A mí me pareció una idea romántica ―la muchacha había girado para mirarla directamente, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano.

―¿Fue mi madre, no? ―Emma sonrió divertida al ver a Regina resoplar.

―Sí ―la rubia se dejó caer de espaldas de nuevo. Parecía muy concentrada en observar las nubes―. ¡Vamos! No es tan malo. ¿O es que ya has desistido de casarte conmigo? ―le soltó tranquilamente.

Regina se había quedado admirando el rostro de la rubia. Era preciosa. Sus rasgos perfectamente perfilados; la nariz respingada; sus mejillas sonrosadas; el mentón quebrado; los rizos dorados que enmarcaban su rostro. Y sus ojos, esos pozos verde-azulados que cambiaban con los rayos del sol.

―¿Quién en su sano juicio no querría casarse contigo? ―preguntó mirándola fijamente.

La risa cristalina de Emma fue la respuesta.

―Me hace sonrojar señorita Mills ―efectivamente, sus mejillas parecían tener más color―. Cualquiera diría que quiere que me enamore de usted ―fue en ese momento que Regina decidió esconder su mirada de la de Emma.

* * *

Lo primero que diré es... No, no describiré la boda. Soy horrible para describir. Se me da fatal, mucho menos una boda real. Tengan compasión. En el próximo capítulo ya estarán casadas.

Y... ¿Alguien ha notado que Regina no ha sido totalmente sincera?

Al igual que la escena en la que Regina salva a Emma de caer del caballo, reciclaré otra de Once Upon a Time. No más spoilers por ahora.

Un abrazo.  
¡Reviews!


	5. Confusión

Seguiré diciendo cosas que no vienen al caso. En la primera parte, cuando se explica como el Rey Henry accede al trono, hago una referencia a la obra de teatro Ricardo III, de Shakeaspeare.

Con respecto a Cora. Pues, ella es mala. Pero, creo que todos estarán encantados con ella, porque en realidad no quiere a Robin Hood ni por las curvas. Así que será una especie de hada madrina macabra de la historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – Confusión**

Los padres de Emma habían insistido en que se celebrase aquel gran acontecimiento en su castillo corriendo con todos los gastos. Después de un día y una noche enteros de celebración, finalmente se dirigían hacía el castillo de Regina, que de ahora en adelante sería el hogar de ambas. Iban en un mismo carruaje, juntas, pero cada cual pegada a una ventana y lo más alejadas posible.

La morena pensó que su madre seguramente ya estaría descansando. Usar la magia tan deliberadamente no era un lujo ella misma se pudiera dar sin que la señalasen de bruja; las relaciones diplomáticas del reino serían las primeras en ser afectadas.

Sus ojos se desviaron automáticamente hacia Emma. La muchacha parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. Y entonces no pudo evitar recordar lo que las había llevado a esta sensación de incomodidad.

Se habían besado en la boda. Y después de ello, incontables veces, para complacer a los invitados. Y con cada beso parecían alejarse más.

Regina se sentía mal cada vez que la besaba. Sentía que se estaba aprovechando de Emma. Cada vez la veía más como a la pequeña a la que había salvado. Besar a su hermanita pequeña y luego querer seducirla. De alguna manera parecía el paso a seguir. Sí, en un par de ocasiones le había coqueteado a Emma de forma natural. ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo?

¿Emma era su esposa después de todo, no? Y también era una niña a la que Regina no quería pervertir. Ansiaba ver a Robin esa tarde y dejar todos aquellos pensamientos ridículos de lado. Quería besarlo y estar entre sus brazos fuertes. Salir del castillo, respirar a campo abierto, una pequeña aventura que la hiciera olvidarse de cómo le había vendido su alma al diablo solo por intereses políticos.

―Veré a Neal en la tarde ―rompió el silencio la rubia con la mirada aún fija en la ventana. Regina torció el gesto de inmediato. Neal era el sobrenombre que le habían dado a Baelfire para que nadie en el castillo supiera de quien hablaban, especialmente su madre. Tenía que deshacerse de ese tipejo pronto. A Emma no le convenía. Pero no podía sacar las uñas tan rápido. Haría que ella misma se diera cuenta de su error.

―Claro, cariño ―respondió con falsedad―. Puedes ir en Rocinante, pero intenta ser discreta ―si de algo estaba segura Regina, es que nunca permitiría ser la comidilla de la corte porque su esposa le engañaba justo al día siguiente de su boda―. Nadie puede saberlo, Emma ―terminó más seria.

―Lo sé, Regina ―dijo con molestia la rubia.

[+]

Emma estaba recluida en el castillo mientras Regina había desaparecido por completo. Y encima de todo tenía que aguantarse a Cora queriendo fungir como su segunda madre. Se sentía de muy mal humor.

Desde el mismo momento en que había besado por primera vez a Regina se sentía enojada. ¿En qué momento se le había ocurrido aceptar esa propuesta tan descabellada? Que la morena le besara por compromiso hería su orgullo.

Estaba segura que hubiese podido encontrar algún pretendiente que de verdad la quisiera y se casara con ella por amor. Al final, incluso sus padres hubieran terminado por aceptar a Baelfire si ella les hubiera confesado que en realidad lo amaba a él.

¡Pero no! Había sido más cómodo mentir. O decir una verdad a medias.

Se había enamorado de Regina desde que era una niña. Había sido tan fácil. Su heroína, la joven que la había salvado de una muerte segura. Hermosa, cariñosa, sonriente.

Había aparecido de la nada en su caballo Rocinante y un momento después todo se había arreglado. La había abrazado, le había dicho que todo estaría bien, que ella estaba allí, que siempre lo estaría y Emma le creyó.

Con una sonrisa luminosa le había contado sobre el amor, de qué se trataba aquel sentimiento, la rubia le había entendido perfectamente porque eso sentía cuando le miraba. Entonces los vio una tarde, a Regina y su prometido en el establo, besándose y huyó. Evitó a Regina durante mucho tiempo.

Regina había sido su amor platónico. Un enamoramiento adolescente. Pero seguramente esa era la razón por la que todo le estaba afectando tanto. Y ahora, en vez de ver a Baelfire tenía que tomar el té con Cora.

La mujer la encontró ensillando a Rocinante y le arrastró con ella. ¿Y qué excusa le podría haber dado? La verdad no era una opción.

―Querida, te estoy tan agradecida de que hayas aceptado ayudar a Regina ―entró la mujer detrás del criado que traía la bandeja con todo lo necesario para tomar el té―. Mi hija finalmente podrá ser feliz ―¿Agradecida? ¿Ayudar a Regina? ¿Ser feliz? La confusión desbordó de tal manera a Emma que su expresión lo decía todo.

¿Acaso la madre Regina sabía del trato que tenían? La morena no había mencionado nada de eso. Además, el hecho de que Regina fuera feliz solamente con asegurar el trono no le terminaba de encajar.

Cora sonrío maquiavélicamente. La rubiecita tonta había mordido el anzuelo. Así que Regina no le mencionó a su flamante esposa que tenía un amante.

Había creído cada una de las palabras de la princesa en esa cena y las usaría a su conveniencia. Si Regina había podido manipular a una princesita enamorada por intereses propios, haría exactamente lo mismo. Usaría a Emma para deshacerse del ladronzuelo con el que su hija estaba encaprichada.

―Bueno, yo… ―la joven no sabía qué decir para obtener más información, pero estaba segura que se estaba perdiendo de algo― Lo que más me importa es que ella sea feliz ―optó por continuar con la misma línea, parecer perdidamente enamorada de Regina.

―Y lo será, Emma. Ahora que es libre de vivir su amor con su alma gemela, Robin de Locksley, lo será ―la cara de la rubia se descompuso tanto, que Cora apenas y pudo contener su carcajada.

* * *

Tengo que admitir que me encanta poner a Cora sembrando cizaña. Y también que quisiera recibir más reviews ;)


	6. ¿Tormenta o calma?

Esto es lo que yo llamaría un capítulo decente. Y pensar que cuando empecé a escribirlo no tenía ni idea cómo seguir. Espero que les guste. No lo corregí, debe estar lleno de errores y redundancias. Espero no esté tan mal. Y muchas gracias a todos los que comentan.

No olviden por favor, que difícilmente alguna de las dos será madura. Al menos no como en la serie.

* * *

**Capítulo 6 ― ¿Tormenta o calma?**

Regina la había engañado, la había utilizado, ¡la había tomado por tonta! Emma no sabía qué le enojaba más, las mentiras, la falta de confianza, o el que Regina tuviera un alma gemela.

No, lo que la enojaba más es que Regina se fuera a verse con Robin Hood mientras ella se quedaba en el castillo, prácticamente encarcelada, con Cora. No le parecía justo, ella también quería estar con Baelfire, pero al parecer la morena era la única que tenía derecho.

Ahora que lo pensaba, la morena no parecía aprobar del todo a Baelfire. Aunque Regina sabía disimular muy bien, la rubia podía notar algunos gestos que denotaban molestia, estaba aprendiendo a leerla, a saber cuándo mentía.

Su mal humor empeoró, no sólo era el engaño, quizás también trataba de separarla de su novio.

[+]

Estaba ya entrando la madrugada cuando Regina regresó al castillo. Parecía extenuada. Con pasos tranquilos se acercó a la cama después de deshacerse de las joyas.

―¿Qué tal la tarde con Robin Hood? ―preguntó una voz que parecía no venir de ningún lado, la voz de Emma. Asustada, la morena miró a todas partes mientras con una mano sostenía su pecho tratando de calmar la respiración. Encontró unos ojos verdes que la miraban fríos desde un gran sillón en la esquina de la habitación.

―Yo… Emma… ―soltó sin lograr hilar una frase coherente― ¿Qué tal te ha ido a ti con Neal? ―la rubia la miró impasible.

―No cambies el tema Regina ―la morena no estaba segura porqué, pero Emma parecía terriblemente enojada―. Pero ya que lo preguntas, no ha ido, así que cuéntame tú ―se sentía acorralada, tenía que darle explicaciones a su ahora esposa, y no estaba segura de cómo o porqué debía hacerlo.

―Sé que quizás te deba una explicación ―empezó, tratando de parecer en calma.

―¿Quizás? ―Emma estalló en una carcajada que demostraba todo menos felicidad― ¿No estás segura de deberme una explicación? Esto es lo último ―añadió con amargura―. Me mentiste, me usaste para mantener la corona cuando en realidad tienes un amante que nunca mencionaste y además me tengo que quedar aquí, haciéndole compañía a tu querida madre mientras tú te diviertes. Y tú no estás segura de deberme una explicación ―Regina se quedó estática en su lugar, sin decir nada ―, o mejor, una disculpa.

El silencio duró casi una eternidad, mientras la mirada verde la traspasaba.

―Emma, te lo puedo explicar. No te mencioné a Robin porque apenas nos estamos conociendo ―mintió descaradamente sin estar segura del porqué―. Además, no pensé que eso te molestara, tú tienes a Baelfire, ¿por qué no tendría derecho yo derecho a lo mismo? ―volteó el juego atacando a la rubia― ¿Yo no tengo derecho a ser feliz? ¿Sólo tú lo tienes? ―vio como la otra mujer abría y cerraba la boca sin emitir sonido.

―Eso no fue lo que dijo tu madre ―contestó la rubia sin mirarla―. Ella dijo que él era tu alma gemela ―la frase parecía tener un tinte de amargura, pero la morena no entendió el porqué. Estaba segura, muy segura, que Emma querría que fuera feliz.

Frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta que todo había sido cosa de su madre. Había envenenado a la joven, pero no veía la razón de ello, y si sabía algo de ella es que no hacia las cosas sin un motivo, nada era espontáneo.

El problema es que Cora no le había mentido a Emma. Robin era su alma gemela, de acuerdo a Tinker Bell y su polvo de duende, al menos. El hombre le encantaba, eso era cierto, era fuerte, guapo, aguerrido, un caballero además, su ideal de masculinidad sin duda. Se sentía muy bien cuando lo besaba, pero era algo mucho más pasional. Entonces recordaba a Daniel y le entraban las dudas.

―No sabía que mi madre fuera tan romántica ―río falsamente―. Jamás pensé que ella dijera una cosa de esas ―notó que Emma parecía confundida y se sintió más tranquila, estaba ganando terreno ―. Y de verdad que no entiendo porque no fuiste a ver a Neal, te dije que podías usar mi caballo, cariño ―habló con una tranquilidad que en realidad no sentía.

―Tu madre estuvo todo el tiempo vigilándome ―la muchacha derrumbó sus barreras y habló con el tono al que Regina estaba acostumbrada, más cercano al de una niña, que al de la mujer furiosa que acababa de conocer.

La morena se acercó y la abrazó, sintiendo como unas manos se aferraban a su cintura.

―Sé cómo podemos solucionar ese pequeño problema, Emma ―le susurró suavemente al oído.

―¿En serio? ―la emoción invadió a la joven, que se apartó mirándola con un brillo especial en los ojos. Un brillo que a Regina le molesto. De pronto decidió que alargaría, un poco más, el encuentro de su esposa con el inútil hijo de Rumpelstiltskin.

―Magia ―sus últimas palabras parecían dichas con el fin de seducir a Emma, o peor, enamorarla, impresionándola con magia. Pero la muchacha parecía más contrariada que impresionada.

―Yo… A Bae no le gusta la magia ―Regina tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no dejar salir su mala cara. Aquél imbécil cada vez le fastidiaba más la vida.

―Emma, cariño, mírame ―le llamó. Acarició su rostro ligeramente antes de continuar―. Solamente usarás la magia para encontrarte con él, sin que nadie sospeche. Es por el bien de todos ―la rubia parecía debatirse entre el bien y el mal―. Pero si a él tanto le molesta, no tiene que saberlo ―de pronto, su cara cambió, como si finalmente se rindiera.

―¿De verdad crees que esté bien? ¿No estaría mintiéndole? ―aquella inocencia y la mirada ligeramente asustada, le estaba matando de ternura, pero a Regina eso no le impidió pensar lo conveniente que sería que Baelfire se enojara con Emma.

―Claro que no. Solo no se lo mencionarías ―le sonrío descaradamente y la joven asintió ―. Tendrás que enviarle un mensaje diciéndole que no se podrán ver durante varios días, porque al menos nos tardaremos dos semanas en que logres teletransportarte sin problemas ―mentira, podría ser mucho menos, pero eso no era algo que su esposa necesitara saber.

―¿Yo? Pensé que la magia la harías tú ―la rubia la miró completamente confundida.

―No. Te enseñaré magia Emma ―ante la obvia pregunta en la mirada de la rubia, decidió adelantarse y responder antes de que la otra dijera nada―. Aunque no lo creas, tienes magia dentro de ti, una muy fuerte ―su dedo fue a parar en medio del pecho de la rubia, y tuvo que alejarse. Decidió sentarse en la cama―. No todo el mundo la tiene ―siguió hablando―, y siento todo es gran potencial en ti ―cada que nos besamos, pensó― cada vez que estamos cerca.

―Dos semanas. Dos semanas sin poder salir de aquí ―fue lo único que dijo la joven con la mirada perdida. Luego, sus ojos miraron fijamente a la morena ―. Regina Mills, ni creas que me vas a dejar otra vez aquí haciéndole compañía a tu madre ―le amenazó sutilmente ―. Tendrás que enviarle un mensaje a Robin Hood diciéndole que no se podrán ver durante varios días ―dijo, parafraseándola. De alguna manera Regina no pudo dejar de sonreír.

―¿Dónde dormirás? ―preguntó la morena cambiando finalmente el tema.

―Si la reina ―el sarcasmo inundaba la voz de Emma a pesar de parecer relajada― no se hubiera ido de tarde romántica con el rey de los ladrones, y quizás se hubiera encargado de prepararme una habitación, no tendríamos que dormir juntas ―Regina cerró los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza. Todos en el castillo pensaban que eran una feliz pareja, recién casada. Obviamente dormirían juntas. Y su madre, su madre nunca movería un dedo por ayudarle. Sin poder evitarlo sonrío. Había algo divertido en toda esta situación.

* * *

¡Comenten!


End file.
